


Anniversary

by Mswriter07



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Prime Suspect (NBC)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut and tenderness are in order.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Minor editing done, hopefully it's better. :) Enjoy!

In the lobby of their building, Detectives Brian Cassidy and Lou Calderon, were wrapped around the other as they made their way to the elevators so they could get up to their floor. Brian had his arms wrapped around Lou’s body and he kissed his neck a few times. While Lou had his fingers laced with Brian’s against his stomach he said, “Babe people are watching.”

Brian nudged Lou’s head to the side and kissed along his jugular and whispered, “They know we’re together. We aren’t doing anything more than what they do sometimes.”

Lou clenched his fingers when Brian nipped at his throat and his head fell back against his lover’s shoulder.

“You baby are adorable like this.” Brian whispered into Lou’s ear as the elevator dinged. Brian unwrapped his arms and laced his fingers with Lou’s as the door opened and he helped Lou onto the elevator.

“Ever the gentleman.” Lou chuckled. He pressed the fifth floor and the doors closed. 

“I’d like to think you’re with me for my gentlemanly qualities.” Brian laughed.

Lou pulled him into a gentle kiss and said, “That and many other things.”

“Ooh is that a promise? I think it is.” Brian said as he kissed Lou. The elevator dinged again and someone got on so the two took a half step away from the other and Brian laced their fingers back together. The two tried to hide their grins but were failing miserably and by the time the elevator got to their floor both chuckling and trying to catch their breath as they stumbled out of the elevator.

Lou pulled his keys out of his pocket and fumbled to unlock their apartment because Brian had started back with the teasing kisses along his collar and his arm wrapped around his waist. After the lock clicked Brian pushed the door open and nudged Lou into their home. He closed the door back and helped Lou out of his jacket and pulled his off as well. The two took off their shoes and socks and left those by the back of the couch in foyer. Brian kissed Lou again and said, “This has been a wonderful anniversary.” 

Lou wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and said, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Now why don’t we go to bed now?”

“What about Sissy? The babysitter’s bringing her back shortly.”

“She’ll be okay. Let’s go enjoy the next couple of hours.” Lou tugged Brian down the hall to their room and closed the door. He worked Brian’s shirt off and kissed him to distract from his pants falling to the ground. 

Brian moaned and said, “You’re overdressed baby.”

“I’m getting there. Go lay down honey.”

“You want me to leave my boxers on?” Brian said.

“Yes.” Lou motioned to the bed and Brian went and pulled the covers down. “Get into bed and stop playing.” Lou said.

Brian sat in bed and leaned against the wall and said, “Playing? Me?”

“You’re funny amor. Really you are.” Lou said as he worked his clothes off himself. He went over and straddled Brian’s hips and pulled him into a wet kiss.

Brian ran his hands over his lover’s back and cupped his ass squeezing gently. Lou moaned and Brian grinned against his throat that he was currently tormenting. “Do I get your ass tonight?”

“Maybe. It is our anniversary after all.” Lou said as he nuzzled Brian’s jaw.

Brian laid him back on the bed and moved to get the lube and a couple of toys he had in mind for them. He came back to Lou and dangled his work cuffs in front of him. “Be my partner in crime?”

“If that isn’t an ‘I love you’ I don’t know what is.” Lou chuckled.

“I even made sure the key was on the night table.”

“Now that you mention that, then yes I’ll be your partner in crime.” Lou said as he pulled Brian into a kiss. Brian took one of Lou’s wrists and cuffed him and then cuffed his own wrist into the other cuff. Lou lifted his hand and said, “Maybe we should be running through the alleys in old time prison suits like they did in the old days.”

“Baby we can try that after we wear ourselves out fucking.”

“That’s a good plan.”

Brian held up the next thing he brought to bed and said, “I’m not afraid to use this if you’re still talking in full sentences.”

“Cuffs and a gag, oh gods. Why aren’t you fucking me yet?”

“Because you’re so adorable with that look on your face.” Brian kissed him again. 

Lou took his free hand and stroked the front of his husband’s boxers and Brian thrust into his hand. “Get the lube amor.” Lou said.

Brian reached over the gag and got the bottle. He and Lou worked his shorts off and he kicked them off his legs onto the floor. Lou tipped the warm liquid over his fingers and he warmed it up better before he leaned down and kissed Lou sucking on his tongue. Between Lou’s growling moan and him bucking his hips Brian worked two of his fingers inside Lou’s ass. Lou hissed and Brian kept his mouth busy kissing down his chest and taking each of Lou’s nipples between his teeth and abused them gently. Brian worked a third finger inside and made sure Lou was slick and relaxed and only making the beautiful noises coming out of his mouth.

He removed his slick fingers and stroked himself a few times before he breached Lou slowly. Their cuffed hands were above Lou’s head and Brian laced their fingers together as he slid in to the hilt. Lou had his head tilted where Brian had moved his kisses and he glanced at him. “That was slick baby.”

“Glad you liked. Now only noises from this point on.” He started to thrust to make his point and Lou rode out the rhythm as he gasped and moaned. His fingers clenched at his lover’s and Brian continued to work Lou into speechlessness. 

Lou gathered his strength and flipped them over on the bed and worked his own hips as he controlled the thrusts. He kept their fingers laced together and pinned Brian’s other hand and leaned down to kiss him. They were close enough to the table where the cuff key was and Lou reached for it. He unlocked his cuff and pulled himself off Brian slowly. 

Brian made a noise in the back of his throat and Lou said, “Hands and knees and cuff yourself to the bed post. You know how I like to see you.” Brian moved quickly and found the scarf they used when using the bedposts. He tied it to the bedpost and slipped the free cuff through the loop before Lou helped cuff his other wrist. 

Lou ran his hand down Brian’s back and said, “You are fucking gorgeous like this.” Lou slapped his ass and Brian bit his lips trying to contain the moan. Brian dropped his head and Lou picked up the oil off the table. He poured some in his hands and warmed it up before he started to rub Brian’s back and relax his muscles. His mouth followed his hands and Brian kept his head ducked under his raised arms.

Lou reached his lower back and Brian couldn’t contain his moans anymore. Lou snickered and asked, “What do you want papi to do?”

“Just do something dammit.” Brian said as he arched into his lover’s body.

“Uh, uh, uh…getting demanding aren’t we?” Lou tsked.

“You asked. What do you want me do? Just lay here while you torture me?”

Lou grinned and kissed Brian’s mouth quickly. “Not a bad idea baby but that’ll wait for another time.” Lou used his slick fingers and slipped one inside Brian’s ass. “You’re so fucking tight.”

“You are evil.” Brian groaned.

Lou worked Brian into enough of an aroused state that he was able to slide in easily. He held his hips and started a matter of fact rhythm and Brian had the sheer black scarf worked around his hands so he didn’t have to keep his hold on the bedpost and he moved with Lou’s rhythm. “You feel so fucking good baby.” Lou moaned as he slid his hands up Brian’s back to his shoulders. 

Brian swallowed and squeaked, “Right there.” Lou gripped his shoulders, pumped his hips harder and exploded in his husband’s body. “Oh fuck.” Brian moaned as his own orgasm hit. Lou rode it out before he pulled himself together and unlocked Brian’s cuffs.

Lou pulled Brian over to the dry side of the bed and kissed his mouth and said, “Amazing. Fucking amazing baby.”

“That was pretty fucking amazing.” Brian said as he kissed Lou’s shoulder.

“Let’s clean up a little bit and then go to sleep.” Brian reached for a towel he had and cleaned the two up and wiped off his pillow before he flipped it over so their daughter didn’t see anything and curled up in Lou’s arms under the covers. Lou kissed the top of his head and said, “Good night baby. I love you.”

“Love you too Lou.” Brian yawned. 

An hour later the babysitter brought their daughter home and she asked, “Are you going to be all right by yourself?”

She looked around and saw her dads’ jackets and shoes and said, “I’m fine. They’re here now.”

“All right. I’ll see you later then.” The babysitter said.

“Bye Jane.” Sissy closed the door and locked it up for the night before she went over to their bedroom door and didn’t hear anything so she opened the door quietly to see they were asleep with her papa curled around her dad. She smiled and closed the door back before going to her room and going to sleep.


End file.
